Log On
by dxlusions
Summary: Eren es un dedicado gamer, que se enorgullece enormemente de todos sus avances en cuanto a juegos se habla. Sin embargo, ¿Que hará cuando un encuentro casual con uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo, voltea su vida por completo? Por desgracia, para él, no hay tutoriales sobre qué hacer cuando te enamoras de alguien que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia. [AU, TRADUCCIÓN.]
1. In the Beginning

Hola :'D Bueno, como bien dice en el resumen, esto es una traducción. La hermosa trama no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Windwolf0097 **y ella solo me permitió traducirlo.

**Notas de la Autora: **

En este AU, Eren y Armin tienen 19 años, Mikasa tiene 20. Los tres estudian en la universidad. Levi es un hombre de negocios y tiene 34 años. Erwin trabaja junto a Levi y Hanji es científica. Ambos tienen 35.

**Nombres de Usuario:**

**Eren**: ichbinderjaeger  
**Armin**: armined-and-dangerous  
**Levi**: Humanitys_Strongest

A lo largo de toda la historia aparecerán más nombres de usuario, así como las referencias a juegos reales. Al final de cada capítulo, si no se entiende alguna palabra, ahí estará la definición. (BTW: Hay algunas que no escribiré, puesto que son explicaciones bastante largas. Como estrategias de juegos, por ejemplo).

* * *

Sentado en su escritorio, un joven de edad universitaria pulsaba furiosamente las teclas, alternándose entre hacer click frenéticamente y dejando que sus dedos bailasen sobre el teclado, casi como si de un concierto de pianista se tratase.

_"¿Realmente ese imbécil está intentando hacer el _**_Cannon Rush_**_? Logró acabar con la mitad de mi base la última vez, pero ahora tengo unidades adicionales y más recurso que antes. Eso no funcionará de nuevo."_

Al percatarse de la inexperiencia de su oponente, pudo ser capaz de contraatacar, por lo que la base de su oponente ya se encontraba dañada a los pocos minutos después.

**silentecho**: gg  
**ichbinderjaeger**: GG

Sentado con una radiante sonrisa, el estudiante de cabellos castaños cerró la ventana de "Startcraft ll: Heart of the Swarm" y golpeó ligeramente sus nudillos, totalmente satisfecho con su progreso del día.

Papeles esparcidos sobre todo el escritorio estaban encabezados con el nombre Eren Jaeger, todo proveniente de los apuntes de sus clases para terminar variados ensayos, los cuales se añadían a la ridícula cantidad de desorden.

Abriendo Skype casi al instante de cerrar el juego, clickeó un contacto y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

**Ichbinderjaeger**: Armin, ¿Estás listo para algo de Minecraft o sigues estudiando?

**armined-and-dangerous**: Estoy estudiando, Eren. Los exámenes finales no están tan lejos, deberías estar estudiando también.

**ichbinderjaeger**: Sí, sí, lo que sea.  
**ichbinderjaeger**: Solo derribaré el servidor de Day-Z e intentaré conseguir un auto, trabajaré luego.

**armined-and-dangerous**: Cuando me estés pidiendo los apuntes más tarde, te enviaré todo lo que me has dicho sobre juegos.

**ichbinderjaeger**: Eres una cruel e inconsciente criatura Armin, creí que éramos amigos.

**armined-and-dangerous**: Sigo siendo tu amigo, solo que no estoy a favor que continúes con tu adicción al internet. Se trata de una intervención, Eren.

**ichbinderjaeger**: Te odio.

**_Armined-and-dangerous _**_ha cambiado su estado a _**_No molestar_**_._

Sonriendo a pesar de la falta de disposición de su amigo para jugar junto a él, Eren se acercó hasta la mini nevera que había en su dormitorio, tomando una botella de Mountain Dew y haciendo una nota mental para comprar más la próxima vez que fuera de compras. Después de haber puesto unos cuantos restos de pizza dentro del microondas, Eren regresó dentro de poco a su apreciado escritorio y arrancó su actual juego favorito, Day-Z.

Day-Z , un mod de supervivencia ante un Apocalipsis Zombie para Arma ll, un FPS militar; una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado a los juegos de supervivencia, si de la opinión de Eren se hablaba. Su personaje había logrado sobrevivir por cerca de treinta horas seguidas en la dificultad más alta que poseía el juego, y ante el hecho de que los jugadores y los zombies intentaban matarlo desde el instante en que ponía un pie dentro del juego, era un completo infierno tratar de conseguir un logro.

A medida que el mundo cargaba alrededor de su personaje, se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Uno: Alguien más estaba utilizando el campamento que había establecido antes de cerrar sesión la noche anterior.

Y dos: Tenían un Jeep estacionado al lado de la tienda de campaña.

Los coches y camiones eran bastante comunes en las calles de los pueblos abandonados repartidos por todo el mapa, pero los vehículos de ese nivel eran casi reducidos a la fantasía, teniendo en cuenta que al recibir las piezas faltantes que un auto dañado necesitaba, al mismo tiempo podías ser asesinado por los demás jugadores, zombies o incluso el propio medio ambiente. Si ese tipo tenía un camión, significaba que había estado vivo desde hace bastante tiempo.

Deslizando su micrófono en el lugar correcto, Eren sostuvo la llave de comunicación de voz.

— ¡Amigo, amigo, no dispares! — Llamó, casi de manera frenética. Lo bueno era que, también, el otro jugador que había decidido que el campamento de Eren era un lugar maravilloso para llamar su nuevo hogar; acababa de regresar, quizá de algún pozo cercano o un viaje de caza.

— ¿Toda esta mierda es tuya, niño? —Una voz suave pero de alguna manera acusatoria respondió por el comunicador, sorprendiendo bastante a Eren. Obviamente, esa era la voz de un hombre, probablemente alguien dentro de sus treinta años. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, ¿Qué hacía un adulto jugando juegos en línea en plena madrugada?

— Sí, ¿Por qué? —Estaba comenzando a molestarse. Aunque hacer frente al bien-armado jugador fuera una mala elección, si él trataba de reclamar el campamento de Eren como su propiedad; terminaría con una granada en todo su rostro, estaba seguro de ello.

— No te pongas insolente conmigo, mocoso. Estaba a punto de decir que era impresionante. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado vivo?

La molestia hirviendo lentamente se acercó a ebullición. _"¿Por qué este idiota me llamó mocoso? ¿Quién se cree que es?_"

— Solo treinta horas hasta este punto. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Escupió como una acusación, queriendo desesperadamente disparar al otro jugador, dirigiendo su inquieto dedo directo al botón izquierdo del mouse para hacer precisamente eso. Eren nunca tuvo el mejor control sobre su temperamento, y aunque por lo general se mantenía al margen en los juegos en que el comportamiento grosero era perjudicial, él tenía problemas de peleas en la vida real y comenzando disputas en los juegos más indulgentes.

— Oi, dije que te calmaras. He estado vivo por un poco más de nueve días, y estás loco si crees que voy a permitir que me mates. Estoy bastante bien establecido aquí, así que puedes hacerme frente o simplemente ponerte en marcha. —El hombre respondió, con un tono de voz indiferente pero de alguna manera queriendo sonar petulante y dominante al mismo tiempo.

Dejando de lado todo su enfurecimiento, Eren estaba bastante sorprendido ante tal anuncio. Nueve días significaban 216 horas. Teniendo en cuenta que podría haber sido en intervalos tan pequeños como una hora al día, eso equivalía a más de la mitad de un año de esfuerzo, en un personaje que desaparecía de forma permanente cuando se moría.

— Yo… Sí, está bien. ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de que pueda conseguir tu ID de Steam? Eso es impresionante, por decir lo menos. —Si ese hombre era tan bueno en otros juegos, a como lo era en Day-Z, podría haber terminado en alguna tabla de líderes de alta puntuación en alguna parte.

El hombre en el comunicador se mofó.

— Humanity's strongest, si realmente quieres saberlo. ¿Y bien, has oído algo de mí? —El frío tono de superioridad nunca se alejó de su voz, pero había cierto toque de diversión en ella, casi como si él supiera que dando su ID habría algún tipo de efecto, del cual estaba esperando la reacción.

Eren, por el otro lado, se quedó atónito en silencio. Humanitys_Strongest era el nombre de usuario de un increíblemente famoso jugador. ¿En serio esa era la misma persona que había ganado cientos de competencias en Starcraft II alrededor de todo el mundo? Era imposible que Eren estuviera hablando con la persona que había establecido récords de Speedrun a través de toda la gama de juegos, y que tenía un lugar en las listas de alta puntuación y escalas de PvP por igual. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Acaso te has ido para arrojarte por la ventana o algo por el estilo? —El hombre en cuestión, comentó después de unos momentos de silencio prolongado.

— Eh… No, señor. —Mierda, eso había sido poco convincente. Eren casi se sonrojó ante lo incómoda que había sido su respuesta. Pero en serio, ¿Cómo hablar con la persona que consideraba casi un héroe? ¿La persona que lo incitó a jugar, para empezar, ganando victorias imposibles y demostrándolo a través de videos en directo por internet?

Se escuchó un sonido que se parecía vagamente a un bufido divertido.

— ¿Señor? Eso es lindo. Sin embargo, si vamos a estar compartiendo este campamento, los nombres serían más fáciles. Yo te diré el mío si me dices el tuyo primero.

— Me llamo Eren. Mi ID es ichbinderjaeger, por cierto.

— Sí, pero yo no te pregunté por eso. Soy Levi. — El hombre, ahora Levi, respondió. Hubo un leve zumbido de consideración antes de continuar. — Eh… Supongo que podría agregarte de todos modos.

Inclinando el micrófono de su boca para conseguir hiperventilar tranquilamente y en privado, Eren comenzó a sonreír como un maníaco. Jamás se imaginó que encontraría de casualidad a uno de los más grandes jugadores de los últimos tiempos, y ni siquiera pensó que al darle su ID, lo agregaría. Supuso que su accionar era por mera cortesía, pero eso…

— Sigues en silencio. ¿Tu conexión está lenta o alguna mierda? Porque yo iré a la ciudad para ver si hay unidades de sangre, y en realidad no me importaría si vienes conmigo... Pero si vas a retrasarnos a los dos hasta la muerte, es mejor que te abstengas de hacerlo.

— No—Eren comenzó hablar, antes de darse cuenta que el micrófono todavía estaba lejos de su boca. — No, solo estaba ocupado.

Casi pudo sentir como Levi rodaba los ojos.

— Devuelve tu polla a tus pantalones y entra en el maldito auto, mocoso.

Eren maniobró hacia el lado del pasajero del jeep, un tanto ofendido y avergonzado por la acusación de Levi. Si eso era lo que era, de todos modos, el hombre tenía una manera bastante tosca para hablar.

Conduciendo por la ciudad, el reloj se acercaba rápidamente a las tres de la mañana. Mientras tanto, Eren se alegraba de que Armin hubiese estado estudiando, de lo contrario habría perdido semejante oportunidad.

* * *

**GG**: Good Game/Buen juego.

**Mod**: Extensión que modifica el juego original.

**FPS**: First Person Shooter/Disparo en primera persona. Género de videojuegos y subgénero de los videojuegos de disparos en los que el jugador observa el mundo desde la perspectiva del personaje protagonista.

**Speedrun**: Competición entre jugadores cuyo objetivo principal es acabar un videojuego lo más rápido posible, generalmente en modo de dificultad máxima.

**PvP**: Player vs Player/Jugador contra jugador.

Y eso, espero que les haya gustado por el momento. Agradecería un montón que dejaran algún comentario, ya sea por la historia, traducción o whatever. Además, me dan más ánimos de seguir traduciendo el fanfic y claro, la autora también se los agradecería, aparte :'D


	2. New Friends

Hola :'D Me atrasé un día en subir capítulo, pero aquí está.

**N/A:**

**Nombre de usuario de Hanji**: humanparadox

**Nombre de usuario de Erwin**: Wings_of_Freedom

El juego que está en esta historia pertenece a Garry's Mod, un juego creativo que se puede encontrar en Steam. Dependiendo del servidor al cual vayas, puedes construir cosas, jugar en modo FPS, jugar en carreras con obstáculos o, como bien es en la historia, jugar el modo de Supervivencia Zombie.

La historia está centrada a principios de noviembre, y los estudiantes se encuentran en una universidad en el norte de Nueva York. (Inexistente, btw).

Los estudiantes de dicha universidad, tienen el horario de este de Norteamérica. Hanji en centroamérica y Levi y Erwin en el pacífico.

Les recuerdo que este fanfic no me pertenece. Es propiedad de **Windwolf0097** y ella solo me permitió traducirlo.

Enjoy!

* * *

Eren gruñó y se frotó los ojos, mirando con fastidio al despertador que chirreaba constantemente sobre su mesita de noche. Bostezó y extendió su brazo con tal de apagar la alarma, notando al mismo tiempo, como aquel fastidioso objeto mostraba casi orgullosamente los números 7:00. Dejó escapar un suspiro y retiró perezosamente las sábanas enroscadas alrededor de su cintura.

Si bien las clases no daban inicio hasta las nueve, y el profesor Hannes le hubiera mandado un e-mail con los apuntes si decidía no presentarse; Eren, hace algún tiempo atrás, había hecho una promesa con Mikasa, la cual consistía en que él iría a desayunar con ella todos los días en los horarios que se les permitía. Desafortunadamente, para Eren, la primera clase de Mikasa comenzaba a las 8:30, por lo que estaba obligado a despertar más temprano de lo que él en realidad lo haría.

"_¿Por qué estoy tan cansado? Sé que estuve jugando por un rato, pero usualmente me duermo cerca de las dos..."_

Pensando en que lo que sea que hubiera sucedido después de la media noche, lo lograría recordar después de tomar un reponedor café; Eren se dirigió hasta el baño comunitario, agradecido de que hubiera poca gente y que las duchas e inodoros aún estuvieran limpios, al menos la mayor parte.

Un chico alto de pelo negro y con pecas se paró frente a uno de los tantos espejos, vestido con vaqueros azules y un suéter gris oscuro, cubriendo la camisa blanca que sobresalía por los bordes del cuello en forma de "V". Cepillándose los dientes con una mano y sosteniendo su teléfono con la otra, pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eren y se volvió hacia él.

— ¡Buenos días, Eren! —dijo alegremente, aún con el cepillo entre sus dientes.

— Buenos días, Marco. ¿Cómo va todo? —Respondió Eren. De todas las personas con las que interactuaba en las mañanas, Marco era, como mucho, uno de los más agradables. Eren no sabía si el otro estudiante era naturalmente una persona de la mañana, o si se las arreglaba para reponer energías por medio de la cafeína antes de que los demás despertaran; puesto que Marco siempre estaba de buen humor. En comparación con Jean Kirschtein, el mejor amigo del pelinegro; Marco era casi un Jesús pecoso. En realidad, cualquiera en comparación con ese imbécil era un santo.

— Bien. Realmente bien, en realidad. El club de fotografía se dirigirá hacia las montañas durante las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. ¡Por fin nos aprobaron ese viaje, y estoy muy entusiasmado con la vida silvestre que vamos a ver! Bueno... Que esperamos ver. De todos modos, ¿Qué hay de ti? Te ves cansado. —una sonrisa curvó sus labios, frenando por un momento su entusiasmo sobre el viaje debido a su preocupación por el castaño.

— Me quedé hasta tarde, ya sabes cómo va. —Eren sonrió, preparándose para cepillar sus dientes de una buena vez.

— Sí, conozco esa sensación. ¡Ten un buen día, Jaeger!

— Tú también. —respondió, antes de que Marco desapareciera de su vista. Probablemente se dirigía a algunos de los puestos de comida esparcidos por el Campus, para un bocado rápido antes de clases.

Dándole un vistazo a su celular para asegurarse que todavía estaba a tiempo, Eren terminó su higiene mañanera y regresó nuevamente a su habitación para vestirse de forma adecuada, y de paso tomar unos cuantos cuadernos para la clase. No es como si él usualmente tomara apuntes, pero siempre era de gran utilidad tener un poco de papel para garabatear cuando la clase del profesor estaba particularmente aburrida.

Poniéndose uno de los pares más limpios de pantalones que estaban sobre el piso, junto con una sudadera negra adornada con unas alas, una de color azul y otra de color blanco; Eren guardó un par de guantes en su bolsillo y colgó su bolso por sobre su hombro, preparándose para el frío de aquella mañana de Noviembre en el estado norteño de Nueva York. Se encaminó hasta la IHOP más cercana, justo localizada al lado del campus.

Tomando un momento para apreciar la belleza de su entorno, Eren entrecerró sus ojos turquesas contra el brillante resplandor que se reflejaba sobre la delgada capa de nieve en el suelo, la cual comenzaba a derretirse gracias a la fuerte luz del sol. Los árboles que bordeaban el camino se balanceaban suavemente debido el viento, y las ramas desnudas se encontraban en dirección hacia el cielo, casi como si fueran garras que deseaban atrapar hasta el mínimo rayo de luz solar; Y pequeños grupos de charcos de aguanieve se encontraban esparcidos por todo el suelo.

"_Huh, ni siquiera sabía que nevó anoche."_

Al llegar a su destino un poco antes de lo que pretendía, tomó una mesa para Mikasa y él y pidió un café para beber mientras esperaba a que ella llegara.

Mikasa, la cual jamás solía llegar tarde, apareció exactamente a las 7:45 de la mañana y se sentó frente a él.

— Buenos días, Eren. Sorprendentemente llegaste a tiempo hoy. —dijo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y preparándose para cualquier tipo de insulto por parte de Eren. — Estoy realmente muy sorprendida; Armin dijo que seguías en línea cuando se fue a la cama a las dos.

Pensando y recordando sus aventuras nocturnas, Eren casi escupió su café.

"_Eso es... ¡Estaba jugando Day-Z con Humanitys_Strongest! Mierda, ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo como eso? Tengo que decirle a Armin sobre esto, no me lo creerá. ¿Levi me habrá agregado a su lista de amigos? Realmente espero que juguemos algo juntos, otra vez. ¿Estará online todos los días?"_

— ¿Hola? Tierra a Eren Jaeger. —dijo Mikasa, agitando su mano delante de la cara de Eren. — Eren, Sasha preguntó que qué quieres ordenar.

Los establecimientos en todo el campus, en su mayoría, eran totalmente atendidos por variados estudiantes. Esa mañana la camarera era Sasha Braus, una chica bastante excéntrica que Eren conocía vagamente. Mikasa, al contrario, ocasionalmente pasaba el tiempo con ella. Era amiga de Connie Springer, no obstante, el chico que vivió por un tiempo en su dormitorio y que hace poco había comenzado a salir con Sasha.

— Oh, ¿Qué? Lo siento, quiero cuatro panqueques con un poco de tocino. —Eren rió torpemente. — Todavía no acabo con el café.

Mikasa le miró con cierto escepticismo.

— Te distraes mucho cuando tienes otras cosas en la cabeza. ¿Te pasa algo? —La preocupación se captaba en el tono de su voz. Su naturaleza maternal aún no había desaparecido del todo, a pesar de que ahora estuvieran en la universidad.

— Esta última noche estaba jugando a Day-Z, y encontré a un realmente buen jugador en línea. Hicimos allanamiento de algunas ciudades y matamos a decenas de zombies. Me preguntaba si estaría de nuevo en línea, casi no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle algo.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre de usuario? —Eren se sorprendió ante esa pregunta. Aunque Mikasa jugara de vez en cuando junto a él, ella prefería los juegos de puzzles que, la mayoría del tiempo, enfurecían a Eren; Por lo que rara vez ellos hablaban sobre sus aventuras virtuales.

— No me lo creerás, pero su nombre de usuario es Humanity's Strongest. Su nombre real es Levi, por cierto.

— Me estás mintiendo, de ninguna manera pudiste haber conocido al mejor Gamer del país.

— Lo juro por las 400 horas de Skyrim que he hecho.

Eso pareció ser una prueba suficiente para Mikasa, ya que su rostro pasó de pura incredulidad a felicidad, con un ligero toque de celos.

— Eso es genial, Eren. ¿Le enviaste algo para que te lo firmara? Ya sabes, sé que es tu héroe y que también sientes una extraña adoración hacia él. —bromeó.

— Ah, cállate. Me dijo su nombre, no su dirección. —Eren sacó la lengua, haciendo una mueca al pensar en pedirle a Levi que le firmara algo. Probablemente volvería firmado con un "Mocoso", de todos modos.

* * *

El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, a pesar de su reciente distracción. Eren acompañó a Mikasa hasta el edificio donde se encontraba su casa, en el borde del campus. Agitando su mano en señal de adiós y deseándole un buen día, poco después sacó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto a Armin sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

**EJ**: Hey, Armin. No vas a adivinar con quién estuve jugando Day-Z la noche anterior.

**AA**: Oh, ¿Alguien estaba en línea contigo? ¿Quién?

**EJ**: Humanitys_Strongest, viejo.

**AA**: Jaja, claro, y yo estaba manejando mi nuevo Porsche junto a Beyonce.

**EJ**: No estoy bromeando, en realidad estaba jugando con él.

**AA**: La próxima vez que tenga tiempo libre, iré a tu habitación y me mostrarás tu lista de amigos, entonces.

**EJ**: Está bien, ya verás que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Antes de que la conversación con su amigo pudiera tomar forma, Eren pisó una placa de hielo sin derretir en el camino hacia su primera clase y, de un segundo a otro, terminó tendido sobre el frío suelo, maldiciendo debido al dolor e intentando evitar a los otros estudiantes que pasaban por su lado. Algunos reían, otros estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos o distraídos por prestarle atención a sus celulares, pero ninguno se movió para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Bien, no debería escribir y caminar al mismo tiempo cuando acaba de nevar...

Ya de pie y sacudiendo la parte trasera de sus pantalones, Eren continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, reajustando su mochila y caminando a lo largo del sendero, mirando de vez en cuando el suelo para asegurarse de que no se repitiera aquel incidente.

Aunque el campus no era del todo grande, sobre todo en comparación con una buena mayoría de otras Universidades, Eren tardó casi diez minutos en cruzar todo el edificio en los cuales fueron sus dos primeras clases, y entró en su clase de psicología solo unos pocos minutos antes de las nueve.

Psicología era instruida por el Profesor Hannes, un hombre amable de unos cuarenta años con el cual Eren se llevaba bastante bien, a pesar de su personalidad combativa. Como profesor de una de las clases obligatorias, Hannes se daba cuenta que una buena parte de los estudiantes no estaban allí ya que no eran apasionados por el tema, por lo que evitaba dar tareas y pruebas en su clase. Debido a que todas las pruebas podían ser llevadas a casa, y podían utilizar el libro para hacerlas, era casi imposible reprobar su clase, algo que Eren apreciaba enormemente, ya que le permitía concentrarse en sus clases más difíciles.

Ni siquiera habiendo transcurrido diez minutos de lectura, Eren ya se encontraba por la nubes, pensando en lo que en realidad prefería estar haciendo. Podría estar comiendo. Podría estar en el centro deportivo para estudiantes, trotando o levantando pesas. E incluso podría estar nadando, ya que había una piscina cubierta. O también, a como ya era de costumbre, podría sentarse en su escritorio y jugar video juegos. Mikasa lo había comenzado a molestar nuevamente para que terminara Portal, a pesar de que la última vez que lo había jugado, había roto su teclado debido a la frustración que sentía. Mikasa, que estaba sentada junto a él en ese momento, solo suspiró y fue en busca de una escoba, barriendo todas las piezas rotas del teclado que habían bajo la mesa; Mientras que Eren intentaba tranquilizarse y abstenerse a gritarle a las torretas del juego que habían sido culpables de su muerte una vez más.

"_Me pregunto si alguna vez Levi se enfurece. ¿Y qué otros tipos de juego le gustan? jugó Day-Z conmigo, y sé que ha ganado torneos de MLG en Starcraft. ¿Pero qué pasa con los juegos creativos como Minecraft? Apuesto a que sería bastante bueno en los juegos de ritmo rápido como Super Hexagon o The Impossible Game."_

Eren sonrió ante la idea de Levi involucrándose en un RPG a como lo era Skyrim. No lo lograba ver en un juego con ese tipo de tradiciones. Por otra parte, Eren consideraba que él ni siquiera conocía realmente a Levi. Un par de horas jugando y unos cuantos insultos no eran suficientes para aprender más sobre él, aparte de que era inhumanamente bueno en los juegos de tipo FPS. Y claro, que su vulgar sentido del humor era una total contradicción contra la suavidad de voz que tenía.

Dejando que su mente continuara deambulando, Eren pasó el resto de la clase pensando en volver a su computador y regresar a lo que hacía el día anterior. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada de nerviosismo, recordando que Levi aún no lo añadía a su lista de amigos. ¿Acaso lo había dicho solo para calmarlo?

Volviendo nuevamente a la realidad justo antes de que el profesor se despidiera, Eren se dirigió rápidamente a su próxima clase. Suspirando pesadamente, se preparó para las siguientes cuatro horas de solo ignorar a los profesores, para luego volver a nueva cuenta a sus vicios.

* * *

Sonriendo en torno a una caliente rebanada de pizza, Eren finalmente había llegado a su precioso escritorio, con el corazón latiendo un poco más rápido, anticipándose ante la situación. Abrió Steam para examinar su lista de amigos y, poco después de verla, no pudo contener la sonrisa extasiada que se formó en su rostro al ver el nombre de usuario de Levi allí; El cual no estaba conectado, cosa que lo decepcionó un poco. Eren, mientras tanto, arrancó Skyrim, más que feliz al entrar en el universo de The Elder Scrolls.

Eran cerca de las 10:30 cuando la ventana de chat de Steam se abrió, obligándolo a dejar el juego a un lado.

**humanitys_ strongest:** Hey, mocoso de mierda. ¿Estás ahí?  
**ichbinderjaeger: **Hey, Levi. Sí, estoy aquí.  
**humanitys_strongest: **¿Quieres conocer a un par de personas para agregar a tu culto de Héroes?**  
ichbinderjaeger**: Claro que sí, ¿Quiénes son?  
**humanitys_strongest**: Son dos personas de mi Gremio. Humanparadox y wings_of_freedom, estoy seguro que ya has visto sus nombres de usuario antes. Sus nombres son Hanji y Erwin, de todos modos.  
**humanitys_strongest**: Oh, tienes TeamSpeak, ¿Verdad?  
**humanitys_strongest**: Porque no quiero lidiar con un jodido ventrílocuo o lo que sea.  
**ichbinderjaeger**: Sí, por supuesto. Soy ichbinderjaeger por cierto.  
**humanitys_strongest**: Dame un momento, te invitaré al chat.

Eren se sentó, casi estremeciéndose de la emoción. Humanparadox, aparentemente Hanji, era otra famosa jugadora de Startcraft. Wings_of_Freedom era un jugador masivamente conocido de Guildwars, y aunque Eren era menos familiarizado con aquel género, él sabía que el reconocimiento era bastante difícil de adquirir en los MMORPG, a menos que fueras excepcionalmente fantástico en el PvP.

El timbre del TeamSpeak indicó que estaba siendo invitado a un chat, y estuvo a punto de perder el botón para contestar debido a la emoción que sentía. Antes de que pudiera decir hola, fue interrumpido por una emocionada voz femenina.

— ¡Hey, Eren! Un gusto en conocerte. ¡Soy Hanji! Bueno, puede que me conozcas por mi nombre de usuario, pero ese no es el punto. Escuché que estabas jugando Day-Z con Levi ayer, ¿Verdad? Él dijo que no eras del todo malo en ello, eso es bastante impresionant—

— Ya cállate, loca irritante. —el tono molesto de Levi cortó lo que, al parecer, iba en camino a una larga conversación.

— No eres divertido en lo absoluto. De todos modos, sólo quiero hacerte saber que no estoy disponible al igual que Levi, porque el trabajo me aleja en distintas ocasiones. Pero si alguna vez quieres jugar Gmod o alguna cosa conmigo, estaría feliz de hacerlo.

Una tercera voz, profunda y clara, llenó el chat.

— Es un placer conocerte, Eren, soy Erwin. No estoy en línea a menudo en la semana, pero a veces suelo ser obligado para jugar algo con Levi y Hanji. —Erwin parecía ser un hombre de relativamente pocas palabras. Eren estaba casi agradecido por ello, pensando que no podría manejar a dos personas tan entusiastas a como lo era Hanji.

— También es realmente genial conocerlos a ustedes. ¿Qué vamos a jugar esta noche, por cierto?

— Oh, Hanji encontró un servidor de supervivencia de Zombies en Garry's Mod. Y ya que mencioné que había estado jugando Day-Z, pensó que sería momento excelente para molestarme y exigirme probarlo. —cada palabra la articuló en un tono bastante serio, cosa que le hizo dudar a Eren si Hanji y Levi en realidad eran amigos.

— Oh, vamos. Yo sé que te gustan los juegos así. ¡Incluso admitiste que el servidor de Spacebuild era divertido!

— Dije que era tolerable, hasta que empezaste a fingir que era la nave estelar Enterprise.

— Eso se llama Roleplay, y hace que el juego sea mucho más divertido. Además, no te estabas quejando cuando te llamaba Capitán.

Con un gruñido irritado de Levi y una risa por parte de Hanji, finalmente la invitación hacia el servidor fue enviada, por lo que los cuatro jugadores se colocaron en modo espectador, esperando a que la ronda actual terminara.

— Este servidor utiliza el Counter Strike Source, por lo que si ya lo has jugado, debes saber cómo manejar las armas. Al principio de cada ronda, un jugador al azar se convierte en zombie. El resto de los jugadores tienen que matarlo, pero hay una peculiaridad en todo esto. Si eres golpeado por el zombie, te conviertes en un zombie también. Los zombies tienen mucha más salud que los jugadores humanos, así que es realmente muy duro intentar sobrevivir. Podrás arrastrar objetos para hacer barreras y tomar mapas que tienen una gran cantidad de lugares para esconderse. ¡Es impresionante! —Hanji explicó entusiasta de lo que trataba el juego.

— ¿Cómo pueden ganar los seres humanos, si los zombies tienen más salud que ellos? —Eren preguntó, feliz de saber que se trataba básicamente de Counter Strike, pero con zombies. Él era decente en lo que se trataba de FPS, pero esta vez debía arreglárselas para no perder y no avergonzarse a sí mismo frente a tal clase de jugadores.

— Bueno, si todos los zombies mueren, los humanos ganan. O si aún queda un ser humano y el temporizador de la ronda llega a cero, los humanos ganan también. Para que lo sepas, los zombies usualmente ganan. —Ella parecía extrañamente alegre por eso, teniendo en cuenta que si comenzabas como el zombie, eso automáticamente significaba perder.

Eren estuvo a punto de hacer otra pregunta sobre cuanto duraban las rondas del juego, pero se distrajo al ver que la ronda que observaban había terminado, y que ahora estaba jugando como un ser humano en un mundo infestado por zombies.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Están bien? Oh dios, tenemos que encontrar un lugar para escondernos. Necesitamos munición y refugio, ¡Vamos! —El tono asustado y tembloroso que se escuchó en el TeamSpeak confundió a Eren, por lo que tardó un momento en darse cuenta que era Hanji, la cual había empezado con el roleplay.

— ¿Podrías esperar al menos cinco minutos antes de empezar a ser desagradable? ¿Cinco malditos minutos?

— Está bien Hanji, te cubro la espalda. Vamos a lograr salir con vida de esto, te lo prometo. —Erwin respondió, ignorando olímpicamente a Levi. Le parecía extraño el hecho de que no solo eran adultos que aparentemente tenían empleos en la vida real, sino que también jugaban FPS con zombies y al mismo tiempo, ejercían el juego de roles.

— No, no, por favor no empieces. Deja de animarla, Erwin. —Levi gruñó. Eren casi se rió en voz alta, deteniéndose a sí mismo al darse cuenta que, probablemente, recibiría un manojo de insultos por parte de Levi.

El cuarteto se dirigió hacia el edificio más cercano, que parecía fácilmente defendible. Entrando a lo que parecía ser la sala de descanso de una oficina, se dedicaron a bloquear la entrada con máquinas expendedoras y un sofá que la misma habitación contenía.

— Eren, ¿Estás bien? Estás demasiado tranquilo... —Hanji murmuró, mientras que su personaje detuvo temporalmente sus movimientos y se volvió hacia él.

— Sí, estoy... Estoy bien, solo asustado. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? —El sonido de los disparos se escuchaban al otro lado de la pared, Eren fingió un grito de sorpresa y Hanji siguió en lo suyo, moviendo la máquina expendedora hacia la puerta.

Un grito ahogado se oyó en toda la habitación, pero esta vez, asustando a Hanji y provocando que diera un agudo grito, acompañado de un quejido de Levi. Haji se percató que Eren solo estaba jugando con ella, intentado asustarla.

— Joder, los odio a todos ustedes.

— Tendrías más diversión si jugaras también. —Erwin susurró en el micrófono, posicionándose en una de las dos ventanas de la habitación y bloqueándola.

Mientras Hanji se posicionaba en la otra ventana, se produjo un accidente en el cristal que estaba delante de Erwin, el cual comenzaba a ser destrozado por las garras de un mísmisimo zombie. Eren abrió el menú y notó que ellos cuatro eran los últimos seres humanos vivos. Si alguien del grupo se convertía en zombie en ese instante, sería una victoria fácil para los no-muertos. Con la ayuda de Levi y Eren, llenando completamente el aire de balas; el atacante fue destruido en su totalidad.

— Buen trabajo, chicos. Vamos a terminar luego esto, podemos hacerlo. —Erwin aseguró, volviendo a su personaje rápidamente.

El otro panel de vidrio se rompió, y Hanji dejó escapar un grito horrorizado.

— Hey, chicos, he sido... Me siento un poco... —aquella declaración fue seguida por un estrepitoso quejido, igual al sonido que haría un zombie, y que también lo haría alguien que quisiera bromear.

Cayendo en el rincón justo al lado de la ventana, Hanji se encontraba rodeada por los demás zombies, mientras aún quedaban tres humanos restantes que llenaban el aire con plomo. Levi continuaba disparándoles, hasta el punto en que las municiones de su arma se agotaron.

Finalmente, uno de los zombies terminó por caer al suelo, muerto. Eren estaba absorto en medio de la acción, completamente dentro de su personaje, al igual que lo había hecho Hanji anteriormente. A medida que la vida del último zombie llegaba a su fin, Erwin se volvió hacia Levi y Eren.

— Yo... Yo sé que no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla. Si otro de nosotros se convierte, espero que el otro lo haga desaparecer... —poco a poco la voz de Erwin se iba apagando, denotando tristeza en el tono de ella.

— Pero sólo queda un zombie, ¿Verdad? Todavía podemos hacerlo. —Eren elevó la voz, optimista a pesar de que la emoción asfixiara su tono de voz.

Erwin no respondió. Estaba recordando el hecho de que no le quedaban municiones, y que para cuando el zombie restante se acercara a ellos, solo tendría un cuchillo para intentar defenderse.

No se oyó la ruptura del vidrio cuando el último zombie entró a la habitación, solo hacía eco el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose y los quejidos que salían de su boca. No diciéndole a sus compañeros sobre su peligroso plan, Erwin comenzó a acercarse hasta donde se encontraba el zombie con la única arma que tenía, el cuchillo.

— ¡Erwin, joder, no! —Levi gritó, mientras su amigo se comenzaba a convertir en uno de esos monstruos, con claras intenciones de matar a las dos personas de la habitación que, hace solo unos pocos momentos antes, habían sido sus compañeros. —Eren, ponte detrás mío. Vamos a salir de esto vivos, en serio. ¿Correcto, mocoso? — Dijo entre dientes, disparando rápidamente a los dos enemigos restantes.

—Sí. Podemos sobrevivir, Levi. Conseguiremos salir de aquí. —disparando sus últimas municiones directo hasta aquellas bestias, Eren cambió de escopeta y trató de ayudar a Levi, acabando con el último oponente.

— Mierda. —Usando su última munición, Levi sacó un cuchillo como último recurso; Al igual como lo había hecho Erwin. — No voy a dejar que mueras, Eren. Cúbreme. —Posicionándose por delante, intentó atacar al zombie que estaba frente a él, dejando escapar un par de maldiciones a los segundos después debido a que no consiguió hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, logrando un tiro justo en el blanco, al mismo tiempo en que Levi esquivaba un golpe mortal, Eren consiguió dispararle dos veces en la cabeza al zombie, logrando acabar con su vida y derribarlo de una vez por todas.

— ¡Lo hicimos, Levi! Hemos sobrevivido. —un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios, teñido de tristeza debido a sus camaradas caídos.

— Sí… Supongo que lo hicimos. Salgamos de aquí. Tenemos que ir a un lugar donde haya suministro de alimentos.

La conversación pudo haber continuado, pero la siguiente ronda ya había comenzado y los había puesto en tanto a la realidad.

— Oh, dios mío, Levi. ¿Jugaste con nosotros? ¡Lo hiciste, en serio lo hiciste! —Hanji sonaba como si fuera testigo de un verdadero milagro. —Eren, tienes que jugar con nosotros más a menudo. ¡Levi realmente se puso en su personaje gracias a ti!

— Oh, cállate, cuatro ojos. Lo arruinaste, hasta aquí llega todo.

— Pero Levi… —se quejó, extendiendo el sonido de la "I". —Te divertiste, admítelo.

— ¿Sabes qué es más divertido? Patearte el culo. Patearte el culo es divertido.

Todavía escuchando la discusión entre los dos jugadores, Eren sonrió ampliamente. Ese juego había sido lo más divertido que había tenido en mucho tiempo, tendría que hablarle sobre los juegos de Rol a Armin la próxima vez que jugara junto a él.

A pesar de que Levi se negó a jugar en el personaje el resto de la noche, aún seguía siendo una experiencia agradable jugar con nuevos amigos. Debido a la hora que era, sentía los ojos pesados por culpa del sueño, por lo que decidió despedirse, dándoles las buenas noches a todos.

* * *

**RPG/Roleplay: **Roleplaying game / Juego de roles. Uno o más jugadores desempeñan un determinado rol, papel o personalidad de algún personaje.

**MMORPG:** Massively multiplayer online role-playing game /videojuegos de rol multijugador masivos en línea. Videojuegos de rol que permiten a miles de jugadores introducirse en un mundo virtual de forma simultánea a través de internet e interactuar entre ellos.

**TeamSpeak: **TeamSpeak es un software chat de voz sobre IP, permite a los usuarios hablar en un canal de chat con otros usuarios, tal como se hace en una conferencia vía llamada telefónica tradicional.

Si me faltó alguna definición, significa que están en el capítulo anterior.

Y bueno, eso. Estas semanas no podré subir capitulo, me iré de vacaciones y no tengo internet D: So... A penas llegue, voy a actualizar. Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs. Los loveo :'3 Y si tengo algún error por ahí, no duden en decírmelo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
